bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 31
The Next Day, 8:15 AM Michael woke the next day. he was still sore from his fight with Devin two days before. He rose out of bed and felt the aches and pains all over his body. Luckily Michael was used to this kind of punishment so it wasn't much of a shock to him but it still hurt like hell. He knew Greg was surely worse off then he was. He looked over at Charles who was still asleep. "Hey, wakey wakey sleeping beauty we got classes today." Michael pushed at his shoulder. Charles slapped his hand away. "Aww, come on don't be that way baby." Michael joked. Charles still wasn't budging. Michael went over to the mini fridge and shook up a soda. "You forced my hand." Michael said, jokingly. He opened it and sprayed the soda all over Charles, who jumped up instantly. "Hey, what the fuck?!" Charles screamed at him. "Hey, you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth!?" Michael joked. Charles looked angry but he lightened up a bit after awhile. They were getting ready for class. Michael forgot to ask Charles if he got an invitation to the rumble so he'd probably ask him now. "Hey, bro. You heading out to the rumble the Greasers are having with Devin's crew?" Michael asked. Charles looked surprised. "No Johnny didn't tell me." Charles said, even Michael was surprised. "Well talk to JV about it, bro. Unless you're chicken." Michael said sarcastically and Charles gave him the finger. They got up and left for the main building. Michael went over to his locker to grab some books. "Well hello Mike." He could recognize that voice from a million and a half miles away. It was Gary Smith. He came over and put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Hey, friend how are you feeling today. You are certainly looking worse for wears." Gary said, you could tell with that fake look in his eyes he just wanted to get on Michael's bad side. Luckily for him though Michael was confident and happy today. "Hey, even at my worst I know I'm better looking then your faggot ass." Michael said, confidently. "So, how's your mom?" Gary asked, with that sly smile that made Michael want to throw him on the ground and beat him. But Michael kept calm for the most part. "I don't know, how's yours?" Michael asked. "She's fine, fine. But it seems your mom had quite a night last night." Michael replied, with that smartass look. Gary was still on his A game. "She kept yelling 'oh Michael, oh Michael keep going' over and over again." Michael had the evilist of smirks on his face. He could tell that Gary was getting angry. "You pathetic wench." Gary hissed. "Aww, I'm pathetic? Well go check on your mom. She's probably a little winded from the handling I gave her." Michael mocked him. He then walked off. Gary kept going his way down the hall. "You will get your, Michael." He whispered to himself. Michael was on his way to the cafeteria when Ted and Damon were down the hall. Oh great, another conversation with the monkeys. Michael thought to himself. They were coming right his way. "Well, looks like I got to deal with these two dummies. Yay!" Michael said, sarcastically. He waited for them to make their way to him. "Hey, look it's the little fag." Ted said as he approached Michael. "Yeah, little fag." Damon repeated what he said. "Real original insult, Gaymon." Michael sarcastically replied. "Do you always copy your butt buddy?" Michael asked. "What'd you say?!" Damon yelled as he got inches from Michael's face. "You heard me." Michael replied. Not backing down. "By the way I'd LOVE it if you could not try to kiss me." Michael shoved him out of the way and kept on walking. He went into the cafeteria and saw Nicole and Bradi sitting at a table along with Greg who had Bradi in his arms. Michael went over to them. "Hey, are you two 'star crossed lovers' now?" Michael asked. They both shrugged. "Oh, so you don't know huh?" Michael asked. "Oh Greg, you lucky dog you." Michael said sarcastically. Greg rolled his eyes. Michael looked at Jimmy and saw that he wasn't too happy. "Hey Jimmy boy, what's wrong?" Michael asked. Nothing." Jimmy said, but he was still sulking. "Yeah, it sure looks like nothing's wrong." Michael sarcastically said. Then he took his seat right next to Nicole. Just then michael got a text he checked the name and it said from Nicole. Nicole: Jimmy likes Bradi and he isn't happy with Greg touching her. Michael: Why didn't you just tell me??? YOU'RE SITTING NEXT TO ME! Nicole: Jimmy doesn't want her to know genius. Michael: Thank you. I am quite the genius aren't I? Nicole: >.< Michael looked at Jimmy. "Hey, James come on." Michael said. He got up. Jimmy got up too and followed Michael out. They went to the steps that lead to the second floor and sat on them. "Jimmy I think it's time you learned about love." Michael started. "When a man and woman love each other sometimes things happen." Michael said sarcastically. "Sometimes you get a baby." Michael joked. Jimmy looked at him. "Nicole told you huh?" "Yes, is this why you're angry pants at Greg?" Michael asked. Jimmy nodded. "He's going for a girl that he knows I like and it just pisses me off." Jimmy was seriously pissed at him. "Hey, hey calm down." Michael said. "I'll talk to Greg, in the meantime eat a snickers." Michael joked. Jimmy just rolled his eyes. "Do you ever take anything seriously?!" He exclaimed. "Sorry bro. I'll go talk to Greg right now." Michael said. He got up and went into the cafeteria to get Greg to talk to him. Greg was flirting with Bradi. Michael went over to him and said one of his usual funny nicknames. "Hey, Greggy poo. Can I talk to you?" Michael asks. "I mean, if you're not to busy getting in bed with Brad." Michael joked. Bradi's face got red with embarrassment. Michael and Greg walked towards the other end of the cafeteria to talk. "So, is Bradi Greg's top priority now, huh?" Michael asked. Greg looked at Michael. He literally had no clue what he was talking about. He looked at him questionably. "Greg don't kid with me. I know you're trying to get in blonde's pants." Michael joked. Greg just shook his head. "We're just friends." Was Greg's reply. "Really, 'just friends' well watch yourself because Queen wants to be more then 'just friends'." Michael says. "Jimmy wants Bradi?" Greg asked and Michael rolled his eyes. He thought Greg knew. Everyone knew that Jimmy fancied Bradi. At least that's what he thought. "You been under a rock, dawg?" Michael asked, sarcastically. "Have you seen the way he acts around her?" Michael asked. "He doesn't talk to her." Greg replied. "Oh, I forgot mr. Situation. You have all the confidence in the world. Jimmy doesn't have that confidence." Michael informed him. They went back to their table. The bell rang and Michael went to class. After class Michael went back to the dorm and sat on the couch to watch some tv. Lazlow was on. "Goddamn Lazlow..." Michael said. "If Lazlow is on tv then my sexy ass should be able to make it." He said to himself. Michael grabbed his phone and went to music. He turned on 'Before I Forget' by Slipknot. Just then the door opened and in walks Jimmy. "Michael, I need to talk to you." Jimmy said, he seemed frantic. "Hey, boyo. Calm down, take a seat and tell me why you're shaking like a crack addict." Michael joked. Jimmy took his seat. Compared to Jimmy nearly freaking out and frantic Michael was his usual calm collected self. "I... I want you to teach me how to fight. I want to show Bradi that I'm willing to fight for her and I want to kick Greg's ass." Michael exploded with laughter. He couldn't control himself, no matter how many times Jimmy told him to shut up Michael just couldn't stop laughing. "Dude, fighting Greg will solve nothing," Michael said, after finally getting over himself. "The only thing it will solve is you getting ragdolled by Greg." Michael told him. Jimmy looked at him with a look of frustration crossing his face. "Not if you teach me." He replies. "Dude, I don't believe your chances with Greg would be good whether I train you or not." Michael told him. "Why don't you just like, win her heart or some shit like that." Michael said with a sly smirk across his face. "You don't need this drama reality tv show bullshit to get the girl." Michael told him. Jimmy agreed and left Michael to himself. Category:Blog posts